My Freradical Romance
by NeverFadeInTheDark
Summary: So, Gerard and Mikey moved out, and now they are struggling to build their lives up again, with Mikey working in s music shop with Ray, and Gerard laid with the task of creating cartoon's for CN. He becomes involved in the 9-11, and becomes depressed, is there a special someone who can help him? Frerard. I promise the next chapters will have more action!
1. A New Place

**Hey guys, so I haven't written about My Chemical Romance before, but I'm starting now.**

**First off, I just want to point out that I am DEVASTATED at the disbandment. They saved my life on so many occasions, and have always been there through my problems through their music. In fact, I'm even listening to them right now. I'm Not Okay.**

**So...**

**Errr...**

**I may as well write a Frerad, might'nt I?**

** Okay, here goes...**

* * *

Mikey walked in, dropped his bag on the floor, and look around the hallway.

They had just moved out from their parents' house, and were still settling in.

Actually, they'd been in the house for a couple of months, but it still felt new to Mikey. He didn't know how Gerard felt, as he barely ever left his room, and when he did, he was dog-tired, or avoiding the subject, most times it was both though. Mikey wandered over to the kitchen, which was still quite empty. They'd thought to bring the kettle, and the taps and oven worked. Mikey walked over, and filled it up, before setting it down, and waiting fro it to boil.

Then, he did something he hadn't before.

He walked quietly upstairs, pushing Gerard's bedroom door open silently, and watched as his older brother hunched over yet another comic strip.

"Gerard?"

Gerard jumped slightly, and swooped around, before laughing lightly.

"You scared me Mikey. Hey, come on in."

Mikey walked in, and sat on the bed, Gerard sat opposite him, with several books worth of cartoons and characters illustrated before him. Gerard smiled at Mikey proudly.

"I'm close."

A pang of empathy shot through Mikey, Mikey himself had a job at a local music shop with a friend. He'd finished college a year earlier, and Gerard work for Cartoon Networks, but was currently trying to come up with some new ideas.

Mikey looked at Gerard. He was wearing a baggy black top, and some black skinny jeans. His black hair was matted, and greasy, and made his already pale face look worse.

"Gerard, when was the last time you left this room?"

Gerard tilted his head, thinking. "A couple of weeks ago. We ran out of coffee, remember?"

Mikey nodded.

"Gerard, listen, it's not healthy for you to keep doing this. You've gotta stop. I can support us on my job, and we'll get by."

"Mikey, listen, I'm fine. And, if I get this, it will bring a load of money in, so we can at least live comfortably. No offence bro."

Mikey smiled, but then his face turned grave.

"Gerard, wait there."

His older brother frowned, but didn't reply as Mikey rushed out the room.

Less than a minute later, Mikey had a mirror in his hands, facing away from Gerard.

The aforementioned frowned.

Mikey took his seat again. "Gerard, don't be too shocked, okay? This is hurting me as much as it hurts you."

Gerard frowned again, but stayed silent as his younger brother turned the mirror around, and showed him his reflection for the first time in several weeks.

There were several bags under his eyes, with red and purple shades illuminating the part of his face between the top of his eyes and his eyebrows, which were all messed up. His skin was pale, and his lips were much darker than they should have been, whilst his hair was so ruffled, you could barely see where his ears were.

Gerard smiled to himself, "Mikey, I'm close. Once this is done, I'll let you doctor me, and boss me about, and order me to sleep and stuff as much as you like. But I'm this close."

Mikey sighed.

"Gerard, will you at least come outside with me for a bit? Tomorrow, we can go down to the store. There's this awesome guy I work for, he's called Ray, and he's really cool. Besides, he has some cool pictures from various occasions in this scrapbook he showed me. It could inspire you."

Gerard sighed, "Micheal James Way, you're not gonna fuckin' give up, are you?"

Mikey smiled proudly. "Nope."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Fine. But only for a couple of hours."

Mikey knew this was the best he was going to get, and gave up, though still pleased he had managed to persuade his older brother that easily.

Just as he was walking out, he heard Gerard calling out to him ,"Mikey, could you make me a coffee?"

_Yep. He's back to normal._ Thought Mikey happily.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm sure anyone is even on this archive anymore, but if you are, and read this, feel free to review. I would seriously appreciate it, and welcome any ideas for involving Frank and Bob. **

**REVIEW. **

**Just for me? Sweet, little me? **


	2. Time To Start Changing

*Gerard's POV*

Oh, godammit. I hate this stupid fucking thing.

I whack my hand repeatedly against the cabinet. Oh, no, desk. I fell asleep at the desk again. Of course I did, where else would I have fallen asleep? The bed? Oh, no... Nononono. Not the bed. I'd never get up again if I died that.

Finally, My hand clamps onto the cause of this infernal racket, I check the time, but can't read it properly on the bright screen.

Somewhere downstairs, the door slams, and there's a pair of footsteps heading up the stairs.

Mikey emerge sin the doorframe to my room.

"Gerard, you have to get up, we're going to see Ray, remember?"

"Yeah." I know I sound drunk, and I don't care. I just woke up, and it had completely slipped my mind. Damn. I hate being social.

"I just got back from work, take a shower, and get changed, I'll make you a coffee, and then we'll go see him, alright?" He sounds calm, not annoyed at the fact I probably look like a drunk hermit.

Hehehe.

I wipe my eyes, and run my hands through my matted brown hair. Blinking them open, I find myself face-to-face with a bottle of wine.

A cartoon bottle of wine.

What the fuck?

I blink my eyes again, and it's gone. I must be going mad.

Pulling my arms up, and stretching them, and then finally standing, I realize how weak I've gotten. I manage to stumble over to my en-suite and have a shower, noticing how the hot water burns my skin. Not in a bad way though. It feels like when you see and old friend, and they crush you in a hug, it feels good, but hurts.

Once I feel clean enough to be presentable, I wander over to my wardrobe, which only contains about three outfits, all of which are dirty.

Towel still around me, I wonder in Mikey's room. He's just pulling on socks, and looks like he's about to do his hair.

"Mikey, could I borrow some tee-shirts?"

He raises his eyebrow at me, which is amusing, as it dislodges his glasses, then he stands up, and pulls out a old black tee with the words 'Screw one-direction, I have my own Way' I frown at him, and he says "Ray gave it to me as a moving-in gift." I nod, and pull it over my head, and he pulls out how boxers, and skinny-jeans.

I pull on the boxers, and look at the jeans, "Mikey, you sure these will fit me? I mean, you're the stick-guy."

Mikey shakes his head, but with a smile on his face. "Gerard, look at yourself, you're much thinner than I am."

I look down, at my arms, and realize he's right. I have lost loads of weight. Not sure how though.

I shrug and pull on the jeans, noting the fact, that though they are about right for Mikey, they're almost too big for me.

I walk over, and give him a hug. And he kinda freezes up. I pull back, "Little bro? You alright?"

He smiles, "Yeah, sorry. You caught me off guard. It's just, well. You've gone into your shell for so long..."

I give him a funny look, "You thought I wouldn't come out again?"

He nods.

"Okay, well, if I remember correctly, you used to love trying to make some money offa a bet I made you, right?"

He laughs slightly. "That was fun. Most of the time."

"Alright, I want you to walk around with your glasses on the very tip of your nose all day."

He frowns, and sits on his bed, which is made, and tidy. Unlike mine.

"But, they'll fall off!"

"I'll call up that girl that keeps coming to the shop, and imitate you."

His face turns scared, "Gerard... You wouldn't..."

I smile evilly, and pull a you-wanna-bet-on-that? face.

"Okay! I'l do it!" He throws his hands up in surrender.

I laugh. And watch as he perches his glasses on the edge of his nose, and tilts his back. He does his best attempt at glaring at me, but fails when the glasses start to slip off. I laugh. And he joins in.

"Gerard, you're not being serious, are you?" He asks, still half-laughing.

"Yep. I'm being serious. You have to keep them like that all day. At Ray's party as well. I know you want me to go, so I may as well, but I'm gonna make sure you keep them like that."

His face drops. "Aww... Bro? Seriously? Trying to amke new friends, and you want em to walk around with glasses, looking like a pigeon all day?!"

I nod, in a well-why-wouldn't-I? way, and he closes his eyes in annoyance. I laugh, and hop out the room.

Back into my room, I realize how cluttered and filthy it is. I cringe, and jump over a pile of clothes, which I throw into a wicker basket. Then, I strip my bed quickly, and dump the covers in it too. I sigh, exhausted, or just feeling bored? Probably just boredom. Hmm...

I pull out a towel, and quickly dry my hair, which sticks up in odd angles, but looks pretty cool, and pull on some socks, and trainers.

"How'd I look?"

Mikey has to stare down his face at me, and I double up with laughter. He joins in, and then says, "Hey, we'd better get going."

I chuckle, and we walk downstairs, I grab a couple of bucks, to buy a coffee with, and then exit, locking the door after Mikey emerges, bearing two coats.

He sees me with money, and knows why I brought it, and hands a coat to me. "You'd naturally think about getting a coffee, and leave me to worry about us freezing to death.

"You sound like Mom, Mikey."

"Oh, god..."

* * *

**Thank you, Sasaphrinascream, for reviewing. It's very appreciated! I will mention Ray and Frank in the next chapter, and try to start of the Frerard. :D**


End file.
